


What Best Friends are for

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Drama, Humor, Pre-Canon, Season 3a, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always does things for Scott. It's what best friends are for. But when Scott gets his heart broken Stiles can't give Scott what he wants (Allison), but Stiles can try and give him what he needs. Scott returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Best Friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to tag this, relationship-wise, so I'm using both.
> 
> Set in the summer before 3A started. Written for [my cottoncandy_bingo prompt: beach](http://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/16724.html), for the Scott/Stiles holiday prompt for Porn Battle XV, and for allbingo's Bingo Valentines Fest ([prompt: secret crush](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/10730.html?style=site)).
> 
> I've been working on this story for more than a week and I can't edit it anymore and I think I missed the Porn Battle deadline, which makes me sad. Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> ETA: I completed my bingo for allbingo's Bingo Valentines Fest. I made four rec sets for the other prompts, which are linked here in [my bingo post](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/12688.html?style=site). They're mostly TW recs except for one Naruto rec and one Harry Potter rec.

"So how are you holding up?" Stiles asked Scott over Skype.

Scott sighed, "Good, I think. Busy. Working, studying, practice, working out, helping mom. I've had plenty of things to do but it's not overwhelming or anything."

Stiles nodded, he got what Scott wasn't saying and Stiles had had enough. "You know what you forgot to schedule? Fun."

"I know, and I promise we'll get together but not--"

"Scott, half the summer's gone. Not that I'm unhappy about it because I got to spend time with Lydia. Look, bro, I gave you space when you needed it but now it's time to come out of your little bubble. Besides, _you_ haven't had a chance to show off your new buff bod and the best place for that is the beach."

"And beach means girls," Scott groaned. "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, Stiles but I'm not sure I'm ready."

Stiles pretended he had no idea what Scott was talking about but Scott gave him a sceptical look and Stiles dropped it. "Yeah, okay, you caught me," Stiles sighed. "I'm not saying get a new girlfriend now, but just-- keep your options open. Meet new people."

Scott didn't say anything and only huffed so Stiles pulled out his secret weapon. "Plus, if I really wanted you to mingle I'd invite you along to Lydia's place. I want _us_ to spend the day together too. I only see you at the gym now. I miss you, man."

Scott finally gave in like Stiles knew he would, "Okay, I'll come. Happy?"

"Very," Stiles grinned widely. "So pack your things. I'll bring the nerf ball and I'll be right over to pick you up."

"Okay," Scott said. Stiles ended the call and pumped his fist in victory. He grabbed his swimming trunks, beach towel, sunblock and his nerf ball and raced down the stairs.

*

Stiles waited inside his jeep as Scott threw his things into the back of the jeep and got in.

"Yes. It's going to be so much fun. Just two guys against the wild, untamed nature," Stiles said as he pulled away.

"Stiles, we're going to a public beach with fast food joints, toilets and bike paths."

Stiles glared at Scott. "The ocean's wild."

Scott snorted in amusement.

*

Stiles pulled into the half-full parking lot and parked in a spot closest to the beach. Scott and Stiles got out and Stiles opened the back door. They didn't bother going into the changing rooms to change into their swim trunks, they did it behind the jeep. Stiles's favourite activity when they worked out together was to watch Scott as he lifted, pushed, pulled, jumped, and jogged. It was his bane too because he could look all he want but couldn't touch. Still Stiles chose to stand behind Scott so he could peek at his friend while he changed into his swim trunks. Scott was lean everywhere. Broad, smooth back, long torso, strong thighs and a small, tight ass. Stiles mentally waved a scorecard giving Scott a perfect score.

Stiles grinned as he got a brilliant idea. He quickly pulled his swim trunks the rest of the way up and reached past Scott into the back. He picked up his bottle of sunblock and brandished it at Scott.

"Stiles. Why don't you try that trick with someone else," Scott waved in the direction of the beach. "In fact, there are plenty of half-naked people right there."

Stiles looked scandalised. "How dare you? I'm being a good friend here and you're accusing me of dirty, underhanded tricks?

Scott crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay but can you blame me?" Stiles squirted some lotion on his hand and slathered it over his own chest. "You're so lean and tight and buff now. People will pay money to get their hands all over that. Get my back." Stiles turned and Scott obliged. Stiles peeked over his shoulder and then fake-groaned, "Oh yes, oh, Scott."

Scott laughed. "I think I should help _you_ hook up today."

"But if I strike out, you need to step up to the plate, buddy," Stiles faced Scott again after he was done. Scott tossed him the bottle.

"My turn," Scott said and turned around. Stiles grinned and put lotion on Scott's back.

*

They walked down to the beach with their towels slung over their shoulders when Stiles spotted two girls their age who were talking and laughing. He nudged Scott. "We should go say hi."

Scott looked in the direction Stiles indicated but he hesitated, "Look, I'll help you hook up but I don't want--"

Stiles raised his hands. "Just to talk. You know? Make friends. We're keeping our options open. Remember?"

Scott sighed. "Okay."

It turned out the two girls were there with their boyfriends who had gone to buy them ice-cream. But Stiles and Scott stayed till their boyfriends returned. Emily and Zoe were laughing at Stiles' joke when their boyfriends returned, carrying two ice-creams each. They glared at Scott and Stiles, and though Emily made introductions, they barely smiled and nodded. So the boys took the hint and waved goodbye and left.

Scott glanced over his shoulder one last time and said, "Great idea, Stiles. Got any more?"

"What? Come on, you're supposed to keep your options open."

Scott grinned at him mischievously and asked, "Yeah? So how are you doing with keeping all of your options open?" Scott waggled his eyebrows.

"So subtle, Scott," Stiles teased, then he grinned and ducked his head. "Pretty good, actually." Stiles burst out laughing when Scott's jaw dropped open.

"Seriously? Who? When? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"A lot was going on. There wasn't any time." Stiles shrugged.

"Oh my God. So who was it? Tell me!"

Stiles grinned. "Not yet. It's actually fun making you beg." Stiles tried to stall for time; he was feeling uncharacteristically shy thought he and Scott always talked about sex and shared all kinds of thoughts and fantasies. Now he understood why Scott had felt so shy when Stiles asked him what had happened between him and Allison.

Scott hooked his fingers into the waistband of Stiles' swim trunks. "No, tell me now. Tell me!"

"Okay, okay," Stiles pushed Scott's hands off and pulled up his trunks. Scott grinned and eagerly waited. Stiles laughed a little and shook his head, "It's not a big deal. I was spending time with Lydia so I spent some time with Jackson before he left and with Danny too. Danny and I hooked up a couple of times."

"And?" Scott asked.

"And what?" Stiles grinned.

Scott rolled his eyes. "What happened? What did you guys do? Tell me everything."

Stiles smiled and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Why did you?" Scott mock-glared.

Stiles was caught off-guard. He'd wanted to know because he was jealous of Allison and, out of morbid curiosity, Stiles had needed to know everything that had happened between them.

Scott shook his head and admitted, "I'm curious, okay? I remember you and I never kissed when we jerked off together. Did you and Danny kiss?"

"Yeah, we kissed."

"And?" Scott asked.

"We touched each other. I asked him if I could blow him and he said yes."

"Whoa. How was it?"

"The hottest thing I've ever done."

Scott laughed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

Stiles smiled at him. "Telling you now, buddy." But he wasn't ready to tell Scott about Derek yet.

*

Stiles and Scott tossed the nerf ball back and forth and, when they got hungry, they ordered footlongs from a fast-food joint. They leaned against the railing as they dug in and watched other people laughing, playing and swimming in the beach.

"Just think. There could be a werewolf in that crowd or a mountain ash wielding veterinarian and we wouldn't even know it," Stiles said.

"I would."

Stiles raised his eyebrow and grinned at Scott, "Sure, I believe ya."

"Shut up, I totally would. I've got better now."

"Whatever you say, big guy."

Scott poked him in his side with his elbow. Stiles laughed as he tried to dodge him and not drop his sub.

Once they were done, they returned to the beach and sat down to watch the waves crash against the shore. The sun started to set. The families with children left, leaving only groups of teenagers and couples here and there. Stiles looked around. They weren't many people near them and it was getting dark.

"Want to do something really crazy?" Stiles grinned.

Scott covered his face with his hands and groaned. "What are you up to now?"

"Wanna go swimming? In our birthday suits?"

Scott's jaw dropped again in surprise. "And get arrested!?"

"My dad will bail us out."

"My mom will kill me!"

"No, she won't," Stiles said.

Scott stared at Stiles with a small smile. He looked around and stood up and pushed his trunks down. Stiles got a little distracted with the sight of his soft cock moving as Scott hopped on one foot to pull his trunks off so when Scott threw his trunks at Stiles they hit him on his face. Scott ran to the water giving Stiles a perfect view of his ass and whooped as he dove in. Stiles laughed. Scott turned to Stiles and waved at him. Stiles was tempted to remain on the beach with his trunks safely on, just to tease him. But Scott looked like he was having fun and so Stiles quickly stood up and dropped his trunks too and jumped into the water.

*

"So you're really over Lydia? Just like that." Scott was reclining on his side, propped on his elbow.

They were back in their swimming trunks and sitting on the sand. It was dark now and there was only one group of teenagers further away, who had started a camp fire.

Stiles was sitting with his arms resting on top of his knees. "No, not just like that. But, dude, she doesn't love me. I can't keep waiting."

"And you think I should do the same? Not wait for Allison?"

Stiles looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes in the sand. "I'm not saying that. I'm just telling you what Lydia told me. Allison said she wasn't sure if she was going to come back."

Scott scooped up some sand and let it trail out of his loose fist. He looked sad. Stiles hated to see that look on his best friend's face. "She loves you, Scott. Everyone knows that."

"But it wasn't enough."

Stiles shut up. He didn't know what to say.

"How can you bare it, Stiles? You've loved Lydia since we were kids. How can you just accept it, move on?"

Stiles felt his emotions threaten to overwhelm him. "Scott-- I didn't just accept. I was hurt. She-- she broke my heart. But I can't _make_ her love me the same way I couldn't make _you_ \--" Stiles stopped and looked away.

Scott asked puzzled, "Make me what?"

Stiles blushed, "Nothing." He got up and walked closer to the water. Stiles had kept this secret for so long. He couldn't face Scott when he told him. It was one thing when you had looked at each other's dick out of boyhood curiosity, it was another thing to find out your best friend had a crush on you.

"The same way I couldn't make you love me, Scott." Stiles heard nothing behind him. He wasn't sure if Scott had heard him and he didn't dare look back to check. He put his hands on his hips and tried not to cry. He still didn't turn back when Scott moved behind him. Scott put his arm around Stiles' chest and pulled him close and leaned his forehead against his shoulder. Stiles smiled sadly and felt an overwhelming rush of love for his best friend. Which quickly turned to confusion when Scott grabbed him around his middle and lifted him and ran to the water.

"Scott, wait, no!"

Scott threw him into the shallow water. Stiles sat up and spat out water. Scott was laughing.

"Right, you're dead," Stiles jumped up. Scott took off running and Stiles gave chase. He jumped on Scott's back and bore his weight down and they fell into the shallow water. Scott quickly flipped Stiles off his back and into the water. But Stiles grabbed him and pulled him down too. They wrestled and laughed till Scott got the upper hand and grabbed him from behind. Stiles stopped struggling and let Scott hold him and they sat together in the shallow water. He rubbed his chin against Scott's arm as the waves swelled and fell around them, the current still strong enough to push and pull at them.

"Remember when we said we would marry each other when we grew up?" Scott asked.

Stiles smiled at the memory. "Yeah. We thought all best friends married each other and thought it'd be really cool. We were so stupid."

"No, not stupid. If I don't find anyone and you don't either by the time we're 35, then you're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Stiles smiled and asked, "Are we really making that kind of a pact?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Okay."

Scott squeezed him one last time and got up and helped Stiles up too. They walked back to the beach. "Plus, we already know the sex is great."

Stiles laughed. "We never even touched each other."

"I'm told masturbation makes good foreplay."

Stiles laughed and brushed his tears away.

*

They rinsed off the sand in the shower. Scott pulled his trunks down and wiggled his butt at Stiles. Stiles laughed and reached forward to slap his ass but Scott danced out of reach.

"I think I should save myself for the wedding night."

"Dude, you've already done it."

"Yeah, but not with a guy."

Stiles slowly grinned an evil grin. Scott warily crossed his arms across his bare chest. "That's right. You're a boy-virgin. You're saving it for me!"

Scott blushed and laughed. He turned the faucet off and wrapped his towel around himself. Stiles did the same and together they walked to the parking lot. When they reached Stiles' jeep, Scott turned to Stiles and thanked him. "Today was a good day."

Stiles smiled back at him, "Yeah, it was."

Stiles and Scott got in and Stiles drove them back home.


End file.
